The aim of this proposal is to organize a scientific conference titled "Anti-Angiogenesis and Drug Delivery to Tumors: Bench to Bedside and Back" to be held at The Westin Waltham-Boston, just outside of Boston, Massachusetts, from Wednesday, November 9, through Sunday, November 13, 2005. The current interest in cancer angiogenesis justifies the organization of this conference to review the progress in the field and address the challenges involved. There are numerous layers of complexity associated with angiogenesis and anti-angiogenic therapy stemming in part from the highly dynamic nature of the interaction of the tumor vascular bed and the microenvironment, including tumor cells and the ECM. The timely issues discussed at this conference will not only impact cancer, but also other angiogenic diseases such as ischemic processes and cardiovascular disease, arthritis, retinitis, and other benign and malignant conditions. The conference will provide an overview of the field of tumor angiogenesis, including investigations at the molecular, cellular, and organism levels. National and international experts in various disciplines, from basic molecular and cancer biology to clinical trials, have accepted invitations to attend and review the current status of knowledge in the field of physiologic and pathologic angiogenesis. The conference will also review the state of ongoing anti-angiogenic clinical trials. Several studies have been reported that demonstrate efficacy of anti-angiogenic agents in various malignancies in patients. An overview of the successes as well as the "negative studies" will be presented. In addition, the role of non-invasive imaging in assessing the effects of anti-angiogenic therapy on the function of the tumor vascular bed will be discussed. Furthermore, it is recognized that certain classes of anti-angiogenic drugs lead to "class specific" adverse effects, and the toxicity of anti-angiogenic therapy will be discussed. The conference will also provide a forum for informal interaction between young investigators, leading cancer scientists and experts from around the world, and clinical trial investigators. Attendance at this conference will provide an excellent opportunity for young investigators working on cancer to educate and familiarize themselves with the field of angiogenesis and the complexities of the system.